sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Feraligatr
Feraligatr (フェラリゲイター, Ferarigeitā) is a Water-type Big Jaw Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Croconaw starting at level 30. It is also the final evolved form of Totodile. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Feraligatr are big, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with accentuations of red and yellow. In aspects of coloration, Feraligatr much resembles its pre-evolution, with the exception of the vanished ‘animal skin’ pattern. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful, toothy jaws that are able to cause heavy damage. Three teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body, all of which possess three prongs. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr’s shoulders. The bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern Feraligatr possessed as a Totodile has reappeared, except being on the lower portion of its body and between its thighs instead of its arms. Feraligatr also have large scales on their arms, tails, and legs, the latter of which give the appearance of pockets. A differing feature of Feraligatr in comparison to its pre-evolutions is that its irises are yellow instead of red and that all its digits have nails. Its height is 7'07" and weight is 195.8 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Along with the usual Water-type abilities, Feraligatr's jaws have the ability to lock in place like its pre-evolutions. In combination with their large muscle power, this ability makes them extremely fearsome and brutal. Behavior Feraligatr are more used to swimming than to walking on land. When this Pokémon does venture out of water, it crawls on all fours in order to move faster, it has a hard time standing on its hind legs as a result of being big. However, when they are hunting or fighting, they are surprisingly agile and fast, due to their powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth, although it lacks the actual Ability. Habitat Feraligatr are extremely rare in the wild. They live near water with the rest of their evolution family. Diet It goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites its prey. When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. Major appearances Wani-Wani Wani-Wani is a Feraligatr owned by Marina which she received in The Legend of Thunder! as a Totodile. Its most recent appearance was in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Other Ash's Snorlax battled against a Feraligatr belonging to Raiden in the Sumo Conference in The Ring Masters. Minor appearances Feraligatr first appeared in Trouble in Big Town where it helped Pichu Big, Magby and Smoochum get out of water. Trinity battled a Feraligatr during the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. A Feraligatr under the ownership of an unknown Trainer battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. A Feraligatr was also owned by Kinso in The Blue Badge of Courage. A Feraligatr was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Feraligatr made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Brock used a Feraligatr in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Feraligatr appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. Another one appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. Ben summoned a Feraligatr twice using Ranger Signs in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. Pokédex entry Feraligatr, Big Jaw Pokémon. The evolved form of Croconaw and final evolved form of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Peach-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon